Bad Dreams
by Victor Delacoix
Summary: Chad continues to wake up in different places, finding in his pockets horrible things; blades and fingers! Sonny is the only person in the world he can talk to, but as he looses sleep, he starts to loose his mind aswell! Please review, some Channy


**Dear readers a warning to those who actually enjoy my stories, because of my career i will only be able to add a chapter once or twice a week depending on whats happening that week.**

**Halloween is not too far away and so a little horror is perfect.**

**Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.**

**Bad Dreams**

**Chapter one**

**CPOV**

Looking around me it was'nt difficult to tell somethings not right.

I have woke up in a damp alley, water dripped from the roof and splashed around me.

The floor was concrete and cold. How did i get here?

I was fully dressed at least, however my last memory was climbing into bed in my pj's. Whats happened since then though?

I stood up slowly and walked cautiously out into the street. According to my watch it was 3am however i was'nt in the least bit tired.

I looked for a street sign to tell me where the hell i was, at the end of the street read a sign _grange road_. Something about that name rang bells in my head.

I pondered for a while until it finally clicked, when i was very young a boy by the name of Jeremy Peters picked on me, he lived somewhere on this neighbourhood.

Just a coincidence i suppose but all i can really worry about right now is getting home before my parents wake up.

"I could catch a bus i suppose" i muttered under my breath as i began checking my pockets for change, there was something in my right pocket, i had'nt checked yet but i could feel it.

Reaching into my pocket i felt something moist and snapped my hand back in surprise.

Inspecting my fingers in the street lamps i saw blood on my fingers. "What the hell?" i murmured.

From my pocket i removed a stanley knife, the blade was stained with blood, what the hell have i done?

There were still things in my pocket, i felt around at them for a minute unsure what the hell they were.

Pulling them out i knew straight away what they were, i dropped them in disgust.

Street lights revealed four severed fingers, cut messily from the hand they belonged to.

"What the hell is this?!" i yelled in horror, i ran off leaving them behind, i have to get home and make sense of all this.

A bus journey and a good walk later i had arrived home at around 5:30am, no point sleeping now. Strangely i didn t feel tired at all, fear and anxiety seemed to fuel me.

As i opened the door i was greeted by two furious parents, "and where have you been young man?" asked my mom both angry and relieved.

"Just needed some fresh air mom, i went for a walk, thats all" she seemed to buy it.

"Chad if you need to talk to us you know were here for you, we just worry sometimes, you know?" she was deadly serious.

"i know mom, im fine really. Just needed some fresh air." And with that i headed upstairs.

In the bathroom i washed my coat thoroughly and splashed my face with nice cold water.

Looking in the mirror, something was different, my eyes resembled those of a man who never sleeps, they were bloodshot and raw.

"Whats wrong with me?" i asked the mirror expecting a response. Nothing.

Later that day at the studio, i grabbed myself a newspaper and sat down for lunch.

Front page news, a murder. Some boy from Grange road was found dead and missing four fingers. The boys name was Jeremy Peters.

I closed the paper and walked slowly out the room, Sonny approached me and attempted to start an argument, no change there then.

"Chad were you born that ugly or did you have to work on it?" she giggled to herself victorious and awaiting a response.

However im far too tired and frightened right now for this. I held my hand up to her but not looking at her and walked right past.

I didnt have to look at her to know my ingnorance had offended her. "dont ignore me when im insulting you!" She shrieked with anger and stormed off.

Time seemed to pass far too slowly as i walked through the corridoor, i felt so alone.

I needed to tell someone but jail doesnt really appeal to me. Did i sleep walk or something?

Ive never sleepwalked in my life, so why now?

So many questions flooded my mind drowning me slowly.

I sat in the corridoor head in hands trying to make sense of all this.

I felt a hand on my shouder, looking up i was surprised to see Sonny.

"What do you want monroe, this is a really bad time." Her face was sincere, a farcry from her usual happy disposition.

"I wanted to apologise for earlier, your obviously going through something at the moment and i could have been a bit more sensitive." She frowned at me, her frown chilled me.

"I just need a friend right now Sonny" i looked at my shoes realising just how little friends i actually have.

"I'll be your friend chad, your bff" we laughed together for a moment before i stood up.

"I need to go now Sonny, i have alot of thinking to do."

"just remember Chad, your never alone if you have friends, let alone bff's"

**Thats all i plan to write for now, please let me know what you think so i know whether to drop the idea or carry on, thanks for reading :D xxx**


End file.
